I know you never let it go to your heart
by ProngsJP2002
Summary: This is sort of a song-non fic, to the songs 'She never lets it go to her heart' by Tim mcgraw, which i actually changed to'he never lets it go to his heart', also includes the song 'Don't be stupid' by Shania Twain.


I know you never let it go to your heart. by prongs  
  
He was a heavy metalist. He had his own band, he had blue eyes, and long, blond hair. And, he had a tan, and he was muscular. He had a harley and he wore black leather. Every time she thought about it, it didnt really matter what problems they'd had in their relationship, he was hers. and she LOVED that fact. She couldn't wait to see him. November seemed so far away. a few months can seem like that when your being impatient. They'd been maintaining a long-distance relationship. and he was going to come visit her then. when he turned 16 and got his licence. She wished she was older, and that she could drive over there herself and see him. But she was only 15. she couldnt get her permit for another 5 months. So she'd have to wat. And it was hard. even though he was 2 states away, she could feel him, like he was there, with her, when they were on the phone. But it wasn't the same. And she couldn't wait for him to come, so she could be his biker babe. She'd been in the same religion all her life, and for once, she wanted to have a 'bad boy' She craved it. She yearned it. She wanted it, bad. But, she knew, she had to wait. And she only wished that she could solve all the problems in their relationship, and that they would hurry up and grow up faster. He never believed her when she told him h was the only guy for her. It was true, she could easily get another guy. She got whistled at on the street, She knew that guys should have been staring at where they were going instead of at her, in fact- just last week, she was walking down the steet and some guy she'd never seen before went past, said'hey gorgous' and gave her his number. She knew, that if she didnt have her boyfriend, she could get another guy. But she didnt love them, and she wished that he would realize this, and stop being stupid about it.  
  
Don't Be Stupid (You Know I Love You)" Come On Over, Shania Twain Written by Shania Twain and Mutt Lange.  
  
You're so complicated-you hang over my shoulder When I read my mail I don't appreciate it When I talk to other guys You think they're on my tail  
  
I get so aggravated when I get off the phone And I get the third degree I'm really feelin' frustrated Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me And you'll see  
  
Bridge 1: Don't freak out until you know the facts Relax  
  
Chorus: Don't be stupid-you know I love you Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you Don't be absurd-you know I want you Don't be impossible  
  
Bridge 2: I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you) Can't live without you (can't live without you) I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you) So don't be stupid-you know I love you  
  
Stop overreacting You even get suspicious when I paint my nails It's definitely distracting The way you dramatize every little small detail  
  
Don't freak out until you know the facts Relax-(Max)  
  
  
  
Don't be stupid-you're my baby  
  
She knew girls liked him, too. and why wouldn't they? She did. But she knew that he was hers. she wished he could realize this, 2.  
  
(this part is a collaberation of the song by Tim McGraw She Never Let's It Go To Her Heart )  
  
He never lets it go to his heart.  
  
Everywhere I go They're staring at [him] Every [one] I know [they] want[s] have [him] I guess I ought to be A jealous [gal]  
  
I look the other way They're hittin' on [him] Every night and day They telephone [him] They try to get to [him] But I know they can't  
  
Cause [he] never lets it go to [his] heart [he] never lets it go that far When they start talkin' [he] start walkin' Right back to my arms [he] can turn every head But [he] never lets it go to [his] heart  
  
[he] walks into the room And everybody watches every move Hopin' [he] don't love me I know it by the way They hang around But they don't realize There's more to [him] than what meets the eye That's why I'm certain No matter what they do to reach [him] now  
  
[he] never lets it go to [his] heart [he] never lets it go that far When they start talkin' [he] start walkin' Right back to my arms [he] can turn every head But [he] never lets it go to [his] heart She knows he never lets it go to his heart. She just wish he would realize how she feels, and trust her?  
  
. 


End file.
